Various forms of watercraft for transporting passengers and/or cargo across water are known. Some of these types of watercraft are also designed to be submersible, so that the entire watercraft is displaced below a surface of a body of water.
Conventionally, the entire submersible watercraft is held above the water level through buoyancy chambers that are adjustable to control the amount overall positive buoyancy of the watercraft. Likewise, a thruster system may be used to overcome the positive buoyancy of the watercraft, allowing the entire craft to sink below the water level.
In some cases, it may be desirable to allow portions of the watercraft to remain above the water level, while allowing other portions, such as a cabin, to rotate from a raised position to a submerged position so as to provide the passengers located therewithin a below-water navigational and viewing experience.